Thalico's Beginning
by VictimOfTheLabyrinth
Summary: I DON"T OWN PJO! ALL CREDIT TO RICK RIORDAN! A story on how Thalico got started. Most begin with Thalia and Niko already dating but this includes Niko asking Thalia if she likes him akward scene , and thier first date!
1. Chapter 1:The beginning of painlove

**Thalia's Point Of View (P.O.V.)**

"Get over here Dead Boy," I roared as I chased him. Capture the flag was over and I had come out of the shower rooms with my dirty clothes. Seriously there was dirt on the shins of my jeans and a grass stain on the shoulder of my shirt. I hate doing laundry. Maybe an Aphrodite kid would do them for me. But the last time I tried that my shirt smelled like designer perfume for a month. Yech! (Sorry I have ADHD like most demigods) Anyways, Nico just took something and now I'm chasing him.

"No way, you'll kill me," Nico yelled, as I chased him from Zeus's Fist through the forest past the mess hall and up to the lava climbing wall. This was pretty smart on his half considering the fact that I was immensely afraid of heights. He shadow traveled to the top. I sighed. I called him a jerk and then I climbed up and grabbed my grey bra from him. I stormed back to the Zeus cabin, yanked open the door and froze. Nico was sitting on my bed! I grabbed his arm (zapping him in the process) and shoved him out the door.

"Bye," I said, and shut and locked the door in his face.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"She didn't have to be so mean, even if she is REALLY pretty when she gets mad," I thought, rubbing where I'd bandaged my elbow from Thalia's lightning. But she's kind of malicious for zapping me that hard. She was so cute when she got all annoyed. UGG *slap* Mental War. I walked over to the big house. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle on the porch.

"Hey Mr. D, Chiron," I said sitting down. Glad I remembered to say hi to the god first.

"Should I be concerned," Chiron asked me, eyeing my bandaged elbow.

"Thalia zapped me…again," I said playing with the zipper on my jacket that said "ICDK" which stood for "I Control Death…Kinda" I got it from Percy when the secret got out that I was Hades' son.

"Should I care," Mr. D said in a voice that clearly stated "why must I deal with this?"

"Well it HURTS," I exclaimed.

"Well," said Chiron "maybe she linud mou…," he said mumbling.

"Maybe she what," I said hoping he hadn't said what I thought he said.

"Likes you. Like-likes you. Girls or boys usually lightly beat on each other if they like one another." Chiron said

"Dang αυτό," I said. Then I got up and walked to my cabin. Dang αυτό is Greek for "dang it".

On the way I wondered who to talk with about my "little" Thalia issue. Percy? No Percy, or any other person, would get too involved. I decided I would talk with a ghost.


	2. I Talk With My Dead Sister

**Sorry it's boring the start but it picks up soon! **

**!Review!**

**Nico's POV**

"Ας δούμε τους νεκρούς και να δοκιμάσετε ξανά. Ας τους αφήσουμε να αποδεχθεί αυτή την προσφορά και την άνοδο. (Let the dead see and taste again. (Yes I know Greek) Let them accept this offering and rise.)" I said then the spirit of Bianca di Angelo came from the woods and took a sip of the coke I had dumped into the grave. She became clearer, and said:

"Hello brother."

"B-Bianca…so…" I hesitated. I was happy to see her again.

"I know of your crush on Thalia," she whispered.

"What can I do to see if she likes me?" I said, pleased I didn't have to explain it to her.

"You should know," she said as she faded.

"WHAT! Well that is NO help at all," I exclaimed. I trudged through the woods and I headed back to the ring of cabins. As I headed for the Hades cabin I heard yelling.

"Pine cone face," yelled a voice that sounded like Clarisse.

"Oh no," I said and headed over to the Ares cabin.

"Well maybe Ares's symbol is a pig because his kids are PIG headed," yelled Thalia.

"Yeah, well Zeus-"

"Hey," I said. They both stared at me like I was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"WHAT DID THALIA DRAW ON MY FACE," I screamed.

"Nothin'…" Thalia said, refusing to look at me. I ran off to check my face in the mirror. Nothing. I will SO get back at her! I ran back out to the Ares cabin porch and Clarisse was closing the door, and Thalia was running into the forest. Should I follow her?

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**


	3. The Punk is Pretty

**I *wipes away tear* DO NOT OWN THALIA, NICO, ECT. RICK RIORDON DOES.**

**Nico's POV**

I decided to follow Thalia.

She ran fast! I must have followed her for five minutes at a sprint before she slowed down.

Finally she got to Zeus' Fist. She sat down and moved a few rocks away from the bottom of the pile. She pulled out…a snake? No, a coil of rope. She went over to a tree and started working on a VERY complex trap, of sorts. I walked over to her.

"Hey, what's the trap for?" I said. O.M.G. She was crying! ! !

"Hey Nico, Clarisse and I are on a pranking war." she said, wiping away a tear. "I also got kicked out of the hunters."

"Oh, well if you don't mind my asking, why?" I questioned.

"I got kicked out because Artemis…thinksIloveLuke," she said hurriedly.

"Do you?"

"No, well, kind of," she said. "I was 11 when I ran away, I met up with Luke, and we found Annabeth. Eventually, after a drakon attack and a few hundred monster attacks, Grover found us and took us to camp. But through all that, Luke was my brother. That kind of love," she said.

"Drakon attack?" I asked. She showed me three, four inch scars on her calf. "Cool. So, how much do you miss your life when you mom was, like, normal?" I asked. But then she started to really cry.

I sat down next to her and hugged her. "S'okay, I'm sorry," I said. "I never knew my parents either. "I was four when Apollo's Oracle blew up my mom. My dad put me in the Lotus Casino for a while then he got me out and had my memory washed away by the Lythe," I explained.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were a dull dark grey/dark blue. "Really?" she said.

"Uh-Hu." We were quiet for a minute. Just sitting there. Thalia was quietly crying into my shoulder. Then the bell sounded for five minutes till curfew.

"I'm sorry I got you got kicked out of the Hunters. Y'know you liking me and all."

"I don't regret it," she said.

"Why," I asked.

"Cause I can do this now," she said and she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"Ok. . ." I said a little stunned.

"Sorry?" Thalia said, starting to climb down. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait," I said. She climbed back up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Chiron for a quest," I said, "Would you come with me to Rachel's cave?"

"Sure," she replied, and we headed off to the Oracle Cave.


	4. The Prophecy

**A/N:****Anything with this underline is Aphrodite talking in someone's head. **_**Anything in italics is the thoughts of whoevers POV it is.**_** I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

"Of course you can have a quest," Chiron said. "Go ask Rachel. But be quick it's nearly cufew."

"WOOOOOO, Oh yea," yelled Nico. Isn't he SO cute when he's happy? _Shut up Aphrodite. _"Let's go Thals," he said and he walked away. What if I don't want to be quiet? _Then I'll tell daddy to strangle your immortal neck!_ Ohhh! You're feisty! You're perfect for Nico! _I am NOT!_ Yeah you are! _Ok _**maybe** _I am…_

I followed him to the Oracle arguing with **stupid** Aphrodite all the way.

**- - -Skip to Rachel's cave- - -(you honestly don't need to hear their argument)**

"Hey Rachel," I said.

"Peace," said Nico, flashing the two fingered peace sign. He rarely talks to anyone, so we both stared at him with the WIH (What In Hades) look on out faces. "What?" He questioned.

"Never mind," I said. "Rachel, we came for a prophecy for Nico."

Rachel went in to her prophecy state. Collapsed in a chair, green glowing eyes, green smoke billowing out of her mouth and three freaky, raspy voices.

_Four friends shall travel far from home,  
>Until they reach the great white dome.<br>Mysteries unraveled and the death yard of many,  
>Beware Hecate's servants for cacophony any,<br>One will fall when all is done,  
>A love to be lost, ambrosia none.<em>

"Holy Poseidon, that sounds GREAT!" Nico yelled.

"Uh-Hu," I said thinking _OH MY GODS NICO'S GONNA DIE! _Aww! You care! _SHUT UP!_ Fine. _I win!_

"Uh, Rachel," I asked.

"Yeah," the redhead said.

"Your prophecy said _Beware Hecate's servants for cacophony any._ What's cacophony?"

"Lots of noise."

"Got it, we should go Chiron told us to hurry, thank you," I said. I grabbed Nico, who was staring at a drawing of Hades and criticizing it. "It can't hear you," I said.

"I know. K maybe I didn't but-"Nico started.

"Let's go Bones for Brains," I ordered.

"Hu?" _Nico's so stupid sometimes. _Yeah but you love him anyways._ Nu-uh._ Yeah, you do._ Okay fine._ YAY!

"Bones for Brains means there are bones in your head inste-,"I froze.

"What," he said.

"Shh, I think there's someone nearby," I whispered. I tapped my bracelet and Aegis popped out. Nico drew his stygian iron sword. I was looking around when I heard nico wimper.

"Um, Thalia," he said. "Found the monster..." I turned around and saw...GODS IT'S A NYMPH!

"Oh," I said felling a little stupid.

**- - -Skip to the meeting- - -**

"So Nico," Chiron said, "Who are you going to take.

"The prophecy said four so…me, Percy, Annabeth and…"Nico said. _Pick me! Pick me!_ "Thalia. 'Cause she looks like she'll explode if I said anyone else's name," Nico said laughing. I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Okay children," Dionysus announced. "Pack up, you leave tomorrow. Leave early, and Argus will take you to the train. Oh, and try not to let the cleaning harpies eat you."

As I walked to my cabin I thought about the prophecy. 'Four friends shall travel far from home', _is obviously me, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy. '_Until they reach the great white dome' _could be the Kingdome Stadium…and it said 'far from home' and that's on the other side of the USA._ 'Mysteries unraveled and the death yard of many.' _Maybe we cross through a graveyard._ 'Beware Hecate's servants for cacophony any.' _Hecate's servants…meh, I can ask Nico later. '_One will fall when all is done'_ sounds like a death after some battle. I hope it's not Nico. Or anyone for that matter. Maybe the enemy dies! Whoever the enemy is...now that Kronos is gone, I'm not quite sure who we're fighting._

* * *

><p><strong>Wadoyathink! R &amp; R PERSONS!<strong>


	5. The Morning of the Quest

**Hey! I forgot I had an account here but NEW CHAPTER TIME! I hope you all like the story so far. This one will be mostly Nico's POV. In reviews for this chappie I need suggestions on monsters to fight, and people to encounter. Thx, Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Just saying that I don't own pop tarts, the PJO characters or Ageis (wish I owned the last one though).**

**Thalia's POV**

As my friend Percy says: Demigod dreams suck! And they do!

_I was chained to a cliff. Fun right? No. Not when _Nico_ is holding a sword to your throat. "Sorry Thals, but the king needs you to DIE." He raised the sword and just as I was about to die,_ I woke up crying, which I don't do that often. Just the right way to start a quest. I took a shower and put on a Green Day T-shirt, black jeans, Aegis (charm bracelet form), eyeliner and black tennis shoes. I grabbed a cold pop tart and started packing my bag. In it I had a few changes of clothes a hairbrush and a picture of Nico out of the Camp Half-Blood yearbook. I was done eating so like the average 15-year-old I licked my fingers - no-16 I had joined the hunters the day before my birthday so today I was 16! WOOOOOO! Driver's license! I ran out the door screaming,

"BLACK CORVETTE! BLACK CORVETTE!"

**Nico's POV**

I had the creepiest dream EVER. And that's saying a lot for a son of Hades! I had Thalia chained to a rock and I was about to kill her. Thalia was definitely involved, I should talk to her. Maybe she had the same dream… I started packing my bag. I put in four changes of clothes, some toiletries (probably won't use 'em), and a picture of me, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia on Camp Half-Blood beach. I started making myself toast and I got out the jelly from my fridge. I went into my living room and turned on some show that I wasn't even half listening to. After a minute or so the pop of the toaster jarred me back to reality. I shut off the TV, and put some jelly on my toast. I made sure I had all my lights off and my alarm clock wasn't set to go off tomorrow. I grabbed my backpack and toast and headed out. I saw Thalia running towards the Athena cabin screaming something. It sounded like 'black Ferrari'… then it hit me! Today was her birthday and she was 16. Of course she wanted a driver's license. I ignored her and headed to Thalia's tree where we were to leave in the strawberry van.

-Later-

"Well everybody," Chiron said to me Annabeth, Thalia and Percy. "Good luck!"

"Yes, yes, good luck, have fun and don't die," Mr. D said. _How Kind._ We all started putting out bags in to the strawberry van.

"Oh, shoot," Thalia said "I forgot my bag." She looked at Percy, who was struggling to lift a bag and Annabeth, who was studying a map. "Nico, would you help me carry a few things?"

"Sure Thals," I said and we headed off to her cabin. When we got there she led me through the living room around the corner down a short hall and into the bedroom. She pointed to two backpacks. I picked up mine.

"You forgot it when we, Percy, Annabeth and the Stoll brothers had movie night. It had most of your stuff in it, I was gonna tell you yesterday," she said as she unplugged her clock, "but I forgot and was too lazy to this morning" she said as she picked up the last thing, her backpack. "Let's go," she said. "

"Wait Thalia," I said.

"Yeah," she stopped.

"The kiss," I paused. This was awkward, "does that make us, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Is that what you want?" she asked, I was pretty sure I was bright red.

"If that's what you want…" I trailed off. Out of instinct we both leaned in and kissed for about 15 seconds. Thalia's lips tasted like peppermint and both of us felt electricity. When we came apart I had made my decision.

"Yes," we said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW THE QUEST SHALL START!<strong>


	6. The Hotel

**Sorry it's been so long but the QUEST IS STARTING! BTW I'm sorry I don't get on here enough! But I've been on a few different sites, as well as preoccupied with school. :P This chapter's 1,770 words long. How's that? Oh, anything in bold and parenthesis is my input on the story.**

**Nico's' POV**

As we sat in the back of the strawberry van I wondered how we were gonna get all the way to Washington. My wondering stopped when Argus pulled up at the airport. Thalia got up; looking like she'd planned the whole thing. She got out of the car, grabbed her backpack and said "Coming guys?" I decided not to argue with her; after all she was my girlfriend now. (**Haha. Took me long enough to get to that! xD) **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I walked over to a ticket booth. "Four tickets to Seattle, Washington please," she said. The guy took the cash and handed her four tickets. We looked at them; they said our plane was at gate 14 so that's where we went. With a stop at the hot chocolate stand first. We sat there sipping coco and staring out the windows when I said: "What happens when we get to Seattle?" I think that took people by surprise, because nobody answered for a moment.

"We search for a big dome I guess," Thalia said.

"And if we don't find one?" asked Percy nervously.

"I know where we can find one. It's called the Kingdome Stadium. It's scheduled for removal though," Annabeth said sadly. "It's too bad it'll be going, it really is a good piece of architecture."

"Well," Thalia said, "I guess that's where we're going then."

"Attention" the voice over the intercom said, "Attention please. This is the first alert for boarding of flight 254 to Washington state. I repeat; first alert for flight 254 for Washington state."

Thalia hopped out of her chair and grabbed her bags. "That's us guys," she stated. We all grabbed our bags and went to the boarding passage. We showed the lady the boarding passes and she let us through. We walked down a tunnel thing until we were in the airplane. We found our seats. Percy and Annabeth were sitting by an empty chair. Lucky. Thalia and I had to sit by some mortal guy. So, sadly, there was no talking about the quest, or talking to them.

**Percy's POV**

For an ADHD kid, a 7 hour plane ride is _not_ fun. Good thing it was over. Annabeth and I grabbed our carry-on bags and walked out of the plane. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia and Nico coming up behind us. I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. She turned around and we walked over to our friends.

"Hey, guys. How was the flight?" I asked. Then Thalia groaned.

"Terrible," she said. "There was some guy next to us that didn't speak English. But he understood it. Also, he smelled like monster. And _not_ the energy drink," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Nico added. "And we couldn't plan about the quest 'cause he was there." They both seemed to be in a bad mood, so I asked Annabeth to come get our luggage. I told Thalia and Nico that we'd get theirs too. When we came back, Thalia was on Nico's lap, and he was hugging her around her waist. They were both half asleep. I walked over and poked Thalia's back.

"Wake up my little emo cousin," I told her teasingly. She opened her eyes, realized it was time to get up, then she kissed Nico and he woke up.

"Wha?" Nico said, sounding sort of confused.

"Get up hon," Thalia said, standing up and pulling him out of the chair.

We all got our bags and walked towards the exit. We couldn't find a taxi or anything, so Thalia called a cab.

"Hi," she said to the person who answered the phone. "Yeah, I need a cab to pick me and my friends up at the Seattle airport." She paused while they talked. "Well, four people in all. And we have 6 bags." She listened again. "That's great. How much would we owe the driver now?" She seemed happy when the person spoke. "Awesome, thanks." She hung up and turned to us. "It'll be about $30.00 for us to get a ride to the hotel," she stated.

"Cools," I said. "How many minutes till they get here?"

"Well," she said, "the man said the cab would be here in less than 5 minutes. So," she turned to Annabeth. "Truth or dare?"

"Um," Annabeth said. "Well, a dare from you would be suicide, so truth."

"Ok," Thalia said laughing. "Um, do you know how long Cassie and Erin have been dating?"

"Cassie?" Annabeth asked. "Didn't she get here just a week ago?"

"Yup," Thalia confirmed, "And she's already dating Erin, the son of Ares, even though she's a daughter of Demeter. They so don't go together… Anyways, answer the question."

"Um, I think she said something about a first date with her boyfriend on Friday during capture the flag. It's Monday now, so three days."

"Only three?" I asked.

"Percy," Thalia said, "romance is something you don't understand. Sorry."

"Whatever," Annabeth said. She turned to Nico, "When do you plan on asking Thalia to marry you?" He turned bright red. He glanced at Thalia, then back at Annabeth.

"Well," he said, "I guess just when I feel that it's right. Wait, I didn't choose truth. When did this turn from Truth _or_ Dare, to Answer Private Questions?" But no one answered him, because the cab pulled up quicker than expected. We piled our stuff in the trunk and got in. On the way to the hotel, we just talked about when we would go to the dome. It was decided that we would go tomorrow afternoon, since we were all very tired and wanted to sleep in.

**Nico's POV**

When we got to the hotel, Thalia walked to the desk. She said "Two rooms. They're both registered under Delta." The man typed on his computer for a second then walked to the back room. He came out with two keys and handed them to her. She walked back over. "The gods paid for all our rooms," she said smiling. She gave one key to Annabeth, who looked at the number.

"Percy and I got room 114? How bout you Thalia?" She asked.

"Nico and I are in room 113," She said smiling. "The supposedly haunted one." I swallowed.

"Room 113, really Thalia?" I asked her. But she was already walking to the elevator. Percy and Annabeth followed her with their bags. So I grabbed my pack and followed.

We reached our hotel rooms on the second floor. Everything like the pool, the main desk, breakfast room, and the rest of the lobby was on the first floor. Annabeth and Percy went into their room, and Thalia and I went in ours. When we walked in, there was an immense room, with a balcony too. There was a black leather couch with a blanket draped over the back. It was facing a flat screen TV. There were doors on each side of the room as well. I ran to one and Thalia to the other. I opened the door to find…a bathroom. A nice one... but BORING. I turned to Thalia. "Watcha got?"

"Bedroom," she said. I walked over and looked. It was an old gothic style room. It had black, lacy banners hanging from the ceiling, and the paint job on the walls started black at the bottom, and grew upwards into black, skeleton-like trees against a grey background. There was a black canopy bed in the center of the room, and to the left was a large window, and the black lacy curtains were drawn so that you could see out onto Mission Lake, named after Mission Bay in San Diego. To the right was an old fashioned dresser with a large mirror and next to that was a large walk-in closet. Thalia walked out to the couch and turned on the TV. I got my bag and went into the closet. I started unpacking my stuff and putting it up on one side of the closet. When I was done, I went out to the entry room and locked the door for the night, then sat down by her and watched Family Guy.

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked into the hotel room and was immediately awestruck. When you walked in, all you could see was nice leather furniture, beautiful decorations, not to mention the impressive architecture. Percy was amazed too. I walked to one end of the room and stepped onto the balcony. I looked out over Mission Lake and took in the view. I hear Percy yell something, so I stepped back in and closed the sliding door to the balcony.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I didn't see Percy.

"IN HERE!" I heard him yell. I walked to where the sound was coming from. I opened a large oak door and saw the bedroom. My eyes nearly fell out of my head. It was a huge room to start with, there was a king size bed on the left side, and near the end of the bed was a walk-in closet. I saw Percy in there, so I walked in after him. It. Was. _Massive_. I wasn't sure how this had been affordable, but I liked that it was. I started unpacking my stuff and was done pretty fast. I looked behind me, where Percy had been, and saw that he was gone. I walked out of the closet and saw him watching TV on a huge flat screen. I ran over to the couch and sat next to him and watched the Simpsons. Then Gator Boys was on the animal channel, so according to Percy, we **_had_** to watch that. Then This Old House was playing, and I had Percy watch that with me **(poor Percy…)**. Then it was 9:00pm, so we both changed to PJ's, and I locked the door. We climbed into bed, and Percy was asleep in a few minutes. I was sleeping only a little after he was.

**Nico's POV**

It was 10:30 and Thalia and I were both ready for bed. I only got up the effort to grab the remote and turn off the computer. I'm a lazy man. Thalia had fallen asleep with her head on my chest, so I picked her up, and carried her to the bed. I set her down, and pulled the covers over her. Then I crawled in and was cozy and asleep in just a few seconds.


End file.
